Please Release me
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: Well, I'm screwed. I tried everything: Breaking the walls, doors, windows, etc. They aren't breakable. Finding a chain saw, or a flame or something to cut, or melt, through the walls. There is none. Hiding. He always finds me. Selfshipping, AU/OoC.


**Warnings:**Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. Mention of Rape, and a Lime towards the end. That is all.

**Pairings:** Selfshipping, slight Spiritshipping.

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV<strong>

Well, I'm screwed. I tried everything: Breaking the walls, doors, windows, etc. They aren't breakable. Finding a chain saw, or a flame or something to cut, or melt, through the walls. There is none. Hiding. _He_ always finds me. _He_ knows this place like the back of his hand, and _he_ is smart, so _he_knows my hiding places.

_He_ is the one I'm hiding from, and _he_is my captor.

The one who stole my heart by raping me the first time. He trapped me in cables, and this abondoned lab.

Haou.

Haou is a look-alike taken form of me, and that I'm just trying to escape this lab. He looks like a killer, and he's sadistic, but oddly, that's what I love about him.

Opposites attract I guess.

But that's not my point in this. My point is that I'm trying to escape because I love him. Oh gosh, believe it or not, it's a hundred-percent true. I wanna pull him away because then I'd be trapped here for the rest of my life! I... I hate myself for falling for him!

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

He's

coming! I ran off, barefoot against the cold metal floor, knowing that doesn't make sound!

One sound, and I'm done for!

I don't care HOW cold the ground is! I just gotta get out of here! I wanna see my friends and family again! I want out!

"_You can't escape me, __Yuki Juudai__! I know you better then you do yourself! I'm your Haou. I'm here for you._" His emotionless gaze shined bright, and he walked while I ran.

Gosh, I could practicly see his eyes. His eyes shined bright, and it glowed dimly, but it was beautiful, none-the-less. His golden eyes always held no emotion! Which then, he doesn't know it, pains me emotionally!

I shut my eyes tight.

I want out! Let me out, Haou!

**X-X-X-X**

I hid in another place, hopefully as far away from him as possable. As far as I know, he controls this lab. His connection to this lap is so close, that he just knows what to do, what bottons the press, etc. I hugged my knees and listened for any sound.

Silence.

I sighed quietly in relief, and then I started to think.

Haou. He stole my heart, all because of simple touches and kisses. Simple as that, I couldn't believe I wasn't willing at first. I mean, I never experianced anything like it, so it just confused me on how skillful he is. Haou doesn't know HOW MUCH I love him. Even though then, I just stood there, curious, and barely afraid. I mean, I HAD the chance to run, but I never took it. If I ran, wouldn't that mean I wouldn't fall for him? Wouldn't that mean that I never met him at all?

I perked up.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Well, I better get moving again. I ran again, away from the sound, and as quietly, as possable.

Haou's just so... Good!

"_Quit playing Hide-n-seek, and come here, __Yuki Juudai__. You know I need you._"

I gulped, and continued to run.

But _I_ don't need him right now! His looks would _scare_a child! He looks like he could be a King of a Dark Kingdom! His hair, same colors as mine, is so dark! His clothes, which were all black! He could be a Dark Knight!

My Dark Knight!

I squeaked quietly at that thought! I don't wanna fall further! I love him enough as it is!

I continued to run.

Release me at once, Haou!

**X-X-X-X**

As those nasty thoughts ran through my head, a hid again. Silence filled the air, so I was reliefed... For now.

My friends and family. I remember them so. Shou, Kenzan, Ryou, Asuka, Manjoume, Rei, Edo... I could name them all. Especially one boy in particular. His hair, his eyes, his face. He was beautiful. His soft cerulean hair, a nice shade of blue at that. His sea-green eyes, always bright, and optimistic. So warm, and calming. I was so close to kissing him at one point, but he just found me as a friend. I sighed at that. He was the one I fell for before I met Haou. Haou is dark, mysterious, and... Handsome. I sighed at that too. Haou fully caught my heart, but the question raises.

WHY DID I fall for him?

His single gaze would just hurt you in seconds if you DID fall for him too. His emotionless gaze. His harsh, and COLD tone. His words.

He's everything I would HATE in a guy.

Cold, emotionless, lifeless. All you could see in Haou. All you hear in Haou. All you could touch in Haou.

So, WHY DID I fall for him?

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I ran again.

The same cycle over and over again. It annoys the hell outta me, but I have to! I listened to what he has to say this time!

"_How long, __Yuki Juudai__, are you gonna run? You can't run forever. No human can._"

I gulped. He's right, but I gotta try! I gotta! I wanna get out of here before I completely fall for him!

Please! I'm beggin' you, Haou! Release me!

**X-X-X-X**

I was near the bedroom. The bedroom where Haou dragged me to 'make love'. I shivered slightly at that.

I don't wanna make anymore love. I just don't, because then It'll mean I'll never leave, no matter how much it hurt, and how much I won't need fresh air! This lab is sealed up... Tight!

I'll die here for sure If I don't get out! Rather naturally, or from lack of oxegyn! And by oxegyn, I mean from 'love making' itself!

I'd prefer naturally, thank you!

"_Computer! Activate! Find __Yuki Juudai__, and hold him. I wanna see his face. His eyes..._" Said a faint voice that spoke in a monetone.

I gasped and I started to run, but all of a sudden, cables came out, to grab me by the arms. I gasped as one wrapped around my neck. Oh gosh, it's gonna choke me! Haou IS Sadistic! I shut my eyes as the cable started to tear through my clothes and skin a bit. I... I can't breath as the cable aroubd my neck tightened.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

"_I found you, __Yuki Juudai__, and now is the time to get serious..._"

My eyes widen when he leaned up, my heart pounding, and I shut my eyes tight as I choked.

"_Release his neck._" Haou commanded after a while.

The cables released my neck, and I inhaled as much air my lungs needed. Haou IS Sadistic! If he had a heart, he'd release my neck sooner.

I struggled a bit, "H-Haou-!"

"_-Silence. You'll never escape._" He commanded, harshly.

I stopped and I did as he commanded. I looked into his eyes, which pained me, and stared, tears already forming in my eyes. He's so possessive, and so...

His eyes only held one emotion, and that's what hurts the most...

... Hatred.

He's stared at me with hatred, and looks like he wants to kill me right then and there... But no. I know better. His face always held an eternal frown, and his eyes held hatred, but I know what he truely wants, and that's what made me fall for him in the first place!

Haou grabbed my arm as he pulled me closer, noses touching, "_Yuki Juudai__... Tell me, why do you cry. Why are you scared? You... You look hurt._"

"H-Haou..." I continued to stare into his eyes.

Why is is concerned? Haou is heart-less, and one wrong word, and he'd kill you! However, he wants the truth! Lie to him, and he'd detect it just like that! He'd kill you in a heartbeat if you lie! I bit my lip. I'm not ready!

"_Tell me, __Yuki Juudai__, or I'd kill you!_" He threatened, looking me in the eyes with anger.

The tears rolled down, and I shut my eyes tight. I... I HAVE to tell him! I HAVE to!

I looked at his eyes again, and gulped, tears rolling down, "H-Haou..."

"_I'm listening._" He said calmly, but harshly. He's cold, and my arms is numb. I have to tell.

"H-Haou... You have n-no idea how much you hold my heart. I love you with all my heart, because you where the first to touch me... Sexually. M-My heart was stolen, and I-I don't want to stay here mu-much longer, Haou. If I f-fall completely, I-I'll be here forever! Yo-You have my Heart, Haou..." I shut my eyes tight, tears rolling down, "B-But it's broken! Y-You had NO Idea how much i-it hurts to see nothing b-but hatred! I love you, Haou!"

I sobbed. I wanted to cover my face with my hands, but my arms were trapped, thanks to the cables. So, I settled with looking down, in shame.

Haou remained silent, and nothing moved. Not even a twich.

I thought he left, but then I heard a simple _tap_, and a hand picked up my head by grabbing me in the chin, forcing me to look at him in the face.

His eyes still the same, but then he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

He poured... Passion into the kiss? My eyes widen a bit. Why? He kissed me before, but why does this one feel different?

I closed my eyes as I kissed back. Pouring the same amount of '_passion_' into the kiss. Passion or not, I enjoyed the rest of the kiss, knowing he doesn't feel. He just does what he thinks is right _for him_. This was probably to shut me up.

After a while, he pulled away, and attacked my neck. I gasped, and shut my eyes, giving out small moans. Gosh, it felt good! I love him so much!

He pulled away, and looked at me in the eyes again. I was panting a bit because of his sudden attack on my neck.

"_I'm telling you this now, __Yuki Juudai__. I'm doing this because it's..._" He paused... I was listening.

Silence.

Please, tell me, Haou.

He sighed, and looked down, staring at something that caught his intrest.

"_It's the only thing... The only thing I know... To share affection, __Yuki Juudai__. Be happy that's all I have for you._" He said, in a cold tone.

I blinked. Touching is the only thing he knows to show affection? My cheeks got hot, pretty sure I'm blushing, and I just... Sat there, confused.

He looked at me for a few minutes before attacking my neck again. Kissing, sucking, nipping it, I gasped at the sudden '_affection_', and I gave out small moans. He's so good! After a while, he started kissing down. I had no idea, but my jacket and shit was gone! He kissed down to my left nipple before sucking on it. I gasped, and groaned. I tried not to jerk up, but it was hard! Haou nipped it, and I moaned. He kissed across my chest, until he makes it to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. I was moaning pretty quietly, but gosh, it felt good!

He looked up, and leaned in to kiss me. I happilly kissed back. I... I love him still. So much. It hurts.

He bit my bottom lips, and I gasped, giving him a change to slip his tounge in. I moaned quietly, enjoying the kiss. Haou is strange. Last time he skipped straight to playing with me, but... This time, he's taking it slowly. I enjoyed him searching my mouth until air became a problem. We pulled away, saliva connecting us still.

Haou stood up, and looked up, "_Computer, release him!_" He commanded, the cables releasing me, "_Open the door 758!_"

The bedroom We were near opened. I sighed quietly as Haou grabbed my arm.

"_We are taking this to the bedroom, __Yuki Juudai__. I suggest you obey... Or else._" He threatened, with that same cold, harsh voice.

I gave a small smile, "I love you, Haou."

"_Go!_" He commanded.

I see now why I fell for him.

It's because he's open with me, and I now know he won't kill me, but protect me.

... I love Haou, so much.

**X-X-X-X  
>The End<strong>

**I don't like the way Juudai turned out. Even though I tried his PoV, I don't think he'd be like that AT ALL. The others: I feel awfully proud of. Tell me what you think, K? I'm open for Critiques, K? There's a Sequel after this, K? =3  
><strong>


End file.
